


Luna Ross

by BGilson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGilson/pseuds/BGilson
Summary: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters mentioned and otherwise.MCU: Pureblood Daughter of Hades is thrown into the pool of lost souls as punishment for disobeying her orders on earth. However, at the bottom of that pool is a gate to an alternate reality/universe and she lands smack in the middle of New York City. (In-between Ironman 2 and Thor 1)





	Luna Ross

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad BuffGilson  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters mentioned and otherwise.

Year: 2010

In another dimension or world, whatever you want to call it, Greek Gods own the heavens. The technology in this word is far more advanced then what they have on Earth-199999.  
We all know the tales and myths of the Greek Gods. Zuse is the "King", Posiden has the middle ground, and Hades rules The Underworld. However, on Earth-299998 these are not just myths, they are real.

You see after Hades was sent to rule The Underworld he grew lonely, as anyone would in a situation like this. So with what he could, he made a daughter out of ruins and rubble. Why not a son? No one knows, maybe he wanted to make his dark and cold palace a little cuter. Hades named his new daughter Valdis Epithymía, Valdis was actually a Nordic name, but he liked it a lot more than the Greek alternative. As the world progressed Valdis lived in the underworld, and Hades gave her somewhat of a mission. She could roam free among the living if she collected souls for the Fields of Punishment early. If Val did her job, she could eat whatever was left. Valdis gathered cheaters, abusers, or anyone she just didn't like. The death seemed natural to anyone other than a God. One day while "hunting" she killed Hades one true love, Persephone, and with no knowledge of who this woman was she returned to The Underworld, and that is where this story begins.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean? I did as you have asked."

"You have done QUITE THE OPPOSITE DEAR!" Hades grabbed Valdis and threw her against the walls of the cave. "YOU KILLED HER, THE ONLY THING I LOVED, YOU KILLED HER!" now Val knew what she had done. The woman who was hesitant to talk to her was the woman her father talked about a little too much for her liking she had killed Persephone. Now her father was going to kill her.

"I'm s-s-sorry father I had no idea." she pushed up against the wall hoping it would swallow her and protect her from her father's heavy blows to her body. Hades stopped the beating and allowed Val to stand up she was now clutching the guardrail like a crutch and shakily stood from the ground.

"You should have known better..." Hades had calmed down, although his chest was puffing from the fight. Valdis was now fully standing as her wound was given time to heal. "but..." Hades took a deep breath "YOU DID NOT!" he grabbed Val suddenly and held her above the pool behind her, you see that rail she held on too guarded the pool of lost souls. Val struggled for air, even though she didn't need it, and tried to pull her father large hand off her neck. "As your father, I feel it necessary to teach you, my child, a lesson," with that he dropped her into the pool.

As Valdis sank to the bottom, she felt a weight on her chest and a twist in her stomach. For the first time in her 1,453 years of living, she felt a wave of emotions and that emotion was fear. When she hit the very bottom of the pool, which had never been done, she felt too tired to keep her eyes open. She realized that she was never getting out of there.  
Little did she know she would get out much sooner then infinity, because at the bottom of that pool was a gate, technically a secret gate because no one really knew what was at the bottom of that pool, and that gate led to Earth-199999, also know as Midgard, and it was pulling her in.


End file.
